


The Chosen One

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is a good big sister, Eliza is adopted, little kid bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Some kids are born into their families. Others are chosen.





	The Chosen One

Eliza had been looking forward to her first day of second grade. She’d spent an hour the night before picking her outfit, finally settling on a baby blue dress with a pale green ribbon around the waist, and her sneakers with the flowers on them. She was too excited to properly sleep, but she got up in the morning energetic and eager to start the day. She said goodbye to her Mama and Papa and baby sister as she and Angelica got on the bus that would take them to their first day of school.

When she got off the bus at the end of the day, she was crying.

Mama hugged her through her tears. Angelica, who had gone right from school to piano lessons, came in the front door with her tired father. At the sight of her sobbing sister, Angelica rushed to Eliza’s side, evidently ready to the comforting position over from their mother, who slinked off to make them a snack. Little Peggy toddled along behind her, leaving the elder sisters alone.

“Eliza! What happened? Who made you cry?”

Eliza sniffled and wiped at her eyes. “A- A boy in my class. The teacher asked us to draw our families and I drew ours, and he made fun of me for not looking like any of you guys! When- When I told him I was adopted he said it’s because my real parents didn’t want me.”

Angelica hugged her sister tight, a storm brewing in her mind, gears turning.

 

The next day, rather than heading to her own fourth grade class, Angelica walked with Eliza to her class.

“Okay. Which one of them said it?”

Eliza pointed out the boy in question. Angelica gave her sister’s hand a quick squeeze before marching over. She was a full head taller than the boy, and he cowered immediately.

“Hey! You owe my little sister an apology. So what if she’s adopted? That just means our family wanted her so much that we were willing to take her in and love her and make her a part of our family. That’s something we didn’t have to do, but we wanted to because she’s amazing and we love her. I hope your parents can say the same for you, but they didn’t choose you, you’re just what they got.”

Angelica didn’t stick around for the kid’s response. He was clearly crying by the end of her spiel. She hugged Eliza on the way out, saying, “If he or anyone else bothers you again, let me know, I’ll tear them to shreds.”


End file.
